


I Can Move On With You Around

by Baldenebro



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte, HIM (Band), My Chemical Romance, Papa Roach, Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blood, F/M, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldenebro/pseuds/Baldenebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte não é uma garota comum e isso faz com que as pessoas ao seu redor se interessem por ela, ou a odeiem. Possuidora de um amor incondicional para com os outros é capaz de deixar suas vontades de lado apenas para ver a felicidade de quem ama. É tudo muito confuso, não só para ela. Zacky, Brian, Matt e todos os outros enfrentam obstáculos diferentes do que eles mesmos imaginam e, depois de meses em uma vida normal e meses enfrentando o sobrenatural, as coisas começam a se encaixar e a verdade vem à tona, mostrando que nada é por acaso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatriz Melo Ferreira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beatriz+Melo+Ferreira).



> Charlotte, John, Brigitte e Livia são personagens originais.  
> Acredito tem esquecido de listar algum fandom, ship e/ou personagem.  
> POV alternante entre 1ª e 3ª pessoa.

**Alguns anos atrás - POV 3ª Pessoa**

As mãos pesadas seguravam com força nos quadris da garota, puxando-a ainda mais para si. Ela gritava, sentia-se dolorida, sentia-se queimando, rasgando. Sentia-se sangrando. Seus gritos já não passavam de urros roucos e desgastados de dor, que mal ela podia escutar. A garganta ardia pelos sons emitidos momentos antes. O homem levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos encaracolados e castanhos da garota, puxando com brutalidade fazendo, assim, a garota erguer o tronco e então conseguiu olhar nos olhos dela. Um sorriso débil brotou nos lábios dele por lágrimas grossas correrem dos olhos da garota. Um líquido quente misturou-se ao sangue, mas o homem não parou os movimentos e afundou ainda mais seu membro nela. Ela desfaleceu e então foi empurrada com brutalidade sobre a própria cama.

 

**Atualmente - POV Zacky**

 

Três garotos pularam o muro, saindo da escola a fim de matar aula. Eu ainda me perguntava: por que porras não havia ido junto? Não precisava das aulas de hoje, minhas notas estavam boas em todas. Suspirei baixinho enquanto me ajeitava na cadeira e retirava uma caneta do estojo para rabiscar alguma folha. Foi quando Suzan, professora de Filosofia, entrou na sala, trazendo junto de si uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos, vestida numa camiseta do Misfits e uma calça preta. James arrastou a própria cadeira até meu lado e sorriu de canto.

\- Rockeira. – comentou baixo o bastante para que apenas eu escutasse. Maneei a cabeça positivamente de forma suave, analisando a maquiagem preta nos olhos da garota e os lábios pintados de roxo. Só então reparei o piercing que reluzia no centro de seu lábio inferior. Suspirei ao ver a líder das cheerleaders cochichar algo no ouvido de uma das garotas mais frescas da sala, Gena. – Será que ela vai se enturmar? – perguntou preocupado, com o cenho franzido enquanto fitava meus olhos com os seus azuis.

\- Não sei. – dei de ombros, realmente não me importando. A garota sentou no mesmo instante na primeira cadeira da fileira do meio. Crispei os lábios tentando entender qual a maldita graça de se sentar com a cara de frente para os professores. - James, vai lá em casa depois da escola, certo? – o garoto assentiu. – Ótimo. Minha mãe arrumou um cara, e ele vai morar conosco. Ela me falou que ele não trabalha hoje e que então almoçaremos juntos. Você vai encarar essa comigo, cansei dos namorados de minha mãe. – o garoto dos olhos azuis riu de meu ciúme e de minha fala estressada, como se fosse um cúmulo minha mãe viúva há já dez anos se envolver com alguém.

Suzan olhou em nossa direção, gesticulando com as mãos para que James voltasse com a cadeira para o próprio lugar, na fileira ao lado. Voltei meu olhar para a janela, ignorando totalmente a falação sobre a matéria nova que seria passada, até que uma carteira se juntou a minha e vi a aluna nova se sentar na cadeira que ela mesma havia colocado ao meu lado. Olhei-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Atividade em dupla. – deu de ombros, abrindo um caderno de folhas negras e anotando as coisas do quadro branco com uma caneta prata. – A professora juntou seu amigo com o bombado da outra fileira. – movimentou a cabeça levemente, mostrando-me de forma sutil Jimmy e Matt fazendo a atividade. – Me mandou sentar aqui. Mas eu já vi que você nem sabe de que matéria ela está falando. – suspirou baixinho, totalmente concentrada na folha da atividade. – Quando eu terminar tudo coloco o seu nome na folha, pode voltar a sonhar acordado. – virou seu rosto para o meu pela primeira vez, e só então vi seus olhos encarando os meus, com algo triste por ali. – Você parece estressado. – voltou sua atenção para a folha, já começando a responder os exercícios. Encarei a grafia bonita e inclinada na folha e então encarei a garota, que mantinha aquele mesmo olhar triste sobre a própria letra.

\- Quem é você? – deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante. Franzi o cenho e voltei a olhar para a janela. Encarei o grande relógio acima do quadro branco, onde estavam todas as informações necessárias para que a atividade fosse feita. Faltavam dez minutos para o término da aula, e então faltariam apenas mais dois tempos para que eu voltasse para casa. Ajeitei a gola de minha camisa xadrez e então recebi a folha negra da garota.

\- Pronto. Vou dizer que estou passando mal, quero ir embora. Entrega para a professora, e se ela perguntar algo diga que tirou as respostas da página 178, apenas. – pegou o próprio caderno e a caneta indo em direção a professora. No instante seguinte abandonara a sala, mas sem se esquecer de encarar Brian ao fundo. O mesmo puxou os cabelos lentamente, numa demonstração de falta de paciência. James me olhou, demonstrando preocupação naqueles olhos azuis. Mais uma vez, voltei meus olhos para a janela. A garota andou lentamente para o estacionamento da escola, com um cigarro entre os lábios, indo para a calçada e seguindo um caminho qualquer. Fiquei um tempo ou dois encarando através da janela o caminho que ela fazia, mesmo que distante, e no instante seguinte em que ela sumiu de minha vista voltei meu olhar para frente, encontrando Jimmy e Matt me olhando. O último com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

\- Cara, o sinal já bateu! – Matthew disse rindo, pegando-me pelo braço e me arrastando para fora da sala. E James veio atrás, com minha mochila em mãos.

\- Como é nome dela? – Perguntou o mais alto, com os olhos viajando pelos corredores.

\- Sei lá. – dei de ombros, pegando minha mochila, a pendurando sobre um dos ombros. Jimmy segurou meu braço, me levando em questão de minutos para o estacionamento. Já na calçada, Matt passou a língua pelos lábios e passou um braço por meus ombros.

\- Sua mãe vai ficar muito brava se eu for para sua casa agora? – maneei a cabeça negativamente, recebendo um aperto de seu braço. – Ótimo. – arqueei uma sobrancelha e James riu, dividindo um olhar cúmplice com Matt.

\- O que houve? – Matt tirou o braço de meu ombro e afundou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, mas o sorriso malicioso permanecia em seus lábios.

* * *

 

Abri a porta de casa depois de um tempo parado na varanda. Minha mãe estava sentada no sofá, com um homem ao seu lado. Entrei na sala, soltando um pigarro.

\- Zachary, este é John. – disse sem graça enquanto se levantava. Seu gesto fora imitado pelo homem de aparentes 40 anos. Seus cabelos castanhos contrastavam com os olhos verdes claros, quase num tom cinza pela iluminação do ambiente. Estendi minha mão para o homem, que me sorriu ao retribuir o gesto com um aperto firme, quase que forte. – Eu havia me esquecido de comentar, filho. – mamãe tornou a falar, atraindo meu olhar para si. – John tem uma filha, e logo mais ela chegará. – sorriu ao, finalmente, perceber os outros dois garotos atrás de mim. – James, Matthew. – seu sorriso aumentou quando Matt a abraçou enquanto a chamava de “mamãe”. James riu e logo subiu para meu quarto, levando junto de si minha mochila e sem se esquecer de arrastar Matt consigo, que resmungava por não ter tido a oportunidade de assaltar a geladeira, como sempre fazia. – Zachary, voltou cedo da escola hoje... – mamãe comentou, indo para a cozinha. – Dispensaram vocês?

\- Não. Jimmy, Matt e eu resolvemos vir mais cedo, melhor do que dormir em cima daquela carteira dura. – ao contrário do que imaginei, mamãe riu, maneando a cabeça positivamente. – Não está brava? – perguntei já no primeiro degrau da escada.

\- Não. Prefiro você em casa do que ficar matando aula, como antes. Agora vá para seu quarto, quando o almoço estiver pronto lhe chamo. – assenti e subi os degraus, de dois em dois. Ao entrar em meu quarto, vi Matt deitando em minha cama e Jimmy sentado na outra cama de solteiro que sempre esteve do outro lado do quarto, na parede oposta a que ficava minha cama. Mamãe sempre disse que a cama deveria ficar ali, para que meus amigos pudessem dormir por aqui. E ambos me olhavam, com um sorriso malicioso e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

\- O que foi? – fechei a porta atrás de mim com o pé e me sentei na cadeira giratória do computador.

\- Ele tem uma filha, Zacky. Já pensou se ela vem morar aqui também? – Matt riu baixinho depois do que acabara de me perguntar, se sentando na cama. – Já pensou em conseguir sexo todos os dias, uh? – James arremessou uma almofada em Matt, que riu baixo se defendendo com os braços.

\- Você está bem com isso, Zacky? – Jimmy perguntou demonstrando total preocupação agora que o sorriso já não estava mais em seus lábios. – Digo... Você sempre ficou sozinho com sua mãe durante esses 10 anos. Agora ela arranja um namorado e em duas semanas ela diz que ele vem morar com vocês, você só o conheceu agora e fica sabendo que ele tem uma filha... – suspirei, passando as mãos por meus fios lentamente.

\- Minha mãe parece feliz nessas duas semanas que está com ele. É ridículo ela estar tão pouco tempo com ele e já trazê-lo para morar conosco. Mas se ela está bem e, principalmente, feliz, eu não vou questionar o que ela faz.- respondi calmo, bocejando demoradamente em seguida.

\- Maria sabe o que faz, Jimmy. – Matt disse, agora segurando a almofada sobre as próprias pernas. – Mas, então, Zacky... – apoiou a almofada na parede e encostou as costas na mesma. – Como será que é essa... – Matt se calou rapidamente quando a porta fora aberta.

\- Você estava matando aula de novo?! – John veio atrás da garota que deixou uma mochila vermelha sobre a cama em que Jimmy estava sentado. Seu tom de voz era incrédulo e a garota deu de ombros. – É por isso que eu não deveria ter te deixado com sua mãe esses anos todos!

\- Não fui estuprada, então está tudo bem. – a garota direcionou o olhar para John, com ar de pouco caso. – Estou vindo morar com você, como quis. Então pronto. Não reclame. – sentou-se na cama assim que Jimmy fora se sentar na outra, ao lado de Matt.

\- Seu quarto é o outro, Charlotte! – bradou o homem, recebendo um sorriso cínico da garota.

\- Maria disse que tudo bem de eu dormir no mesmo quarto que o filho dela. Não vou para o outro. – John saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. E nesse momento, os dois garotos e eu apenas a olhamos sem entender nada.

\- Você não é a aluna nova? – Jimmy perguntou cauteloso. O que me fez olhar melhor para a garota. Seus lábios já não estavam pintados. Pude ver seus olhos cor de mel com o mesmo ar de tristeza da aula de Filosofia, mesmo que já estivesse sem maquiagem alguma. A garota assentiu. - E faz o que aqui? – Jimmy mantém o tom cauteloso, passando os dedos pelos cabelos.

\- Sou filha do John. – Matt sorriu maliciosamente, olhando para mim, que o repreendi com o olhar. A garota suspirou, percebendo o sorriso do outro. – Vou deixar vocês batendo a punheta diária de vocês. – levantou-se da cama, indo em direção a porta. Segurei em seu braço, impedindo-a de sair e a fazendo olhar para mim.

\- Por que meu quarto? – semicerrei meus olhos, recebendo um sorriso nervoso da garota. Apertei um pouco meus dedos em seu braço, fazendo-a suspirar e desviar os olhos dos meus.

\- Na outra casa eu dormia sozinha num quarto pequeno, e houve... - parou de falar por alguns segundos, como se procurasse algo para dizer. Algumas vezes em que eu vi espíritos. Os quartos daqui são grandes, não quero mais isso. – disse tudo muito rápido, dando de ombros, soltando-se de minha mão e saindo do quarto. Direcionei meu olhar para Jimmy e Matt, o segundo rindo baixo, porém descontrolado.

\- Espíritos? Ta bom... – comentei em meio ao riso. Jimmy balançou a cabeça negativamente, tomando o braço de Matt com sua mão.

\- Ôh animal, você viu os braços dela? – Jimmy perguntou e Matt balançou a cabeça negativamente, cortando o riso aos poucos. – Zacky, você pegou no braço dela, deve ter visto. – arqueei a sobrancelha, recebendo um suspiro pesado de Jammy, que soltou o braço de Matt em seguida.

\- Você viu algo por acaso? – Matt soou irônico.

\- Ela tem cortes profundos, nos dois braços. Muitos cortes. – soou sério. – Cara, o Jo... – Jimmy franziu o cenho ouvindo o toque do próprio celular. Pegou o mesmo em mãos e pareceu ler alguma mensagem. – Zacky, a gente tem de ir. Michelle mandou SMS dizendo que Brian tomou um porre fodido, e ela está sem o carro. – suspirou. – Esse namoro deles me dá nos nervos, por que é que toda vez somos nós que carregamos o Brian bêbado? – levantou-se da cama, sendo imitado por Matt. Os dois saíram do quarto, já descendo para a sala.

Charlotte... Então esse é o nome dela? Sorri de canto, vendo a mochila da garota aberta e um caderno deslizando lentamente até a cama. O que será que Jammy ia dizer? E... Espíritos. Não acredito nisso. Ela tem cara de encrenqueira. Os cortes dos braços que Jammy disse ter visto com certeza são resultados de brigas. Dei de ombros, indo deitar em minha cama. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos depois de encarar o teto por um instante. Comecei a brincar com meus dedos no lençol. Brian já deveria ter terminado com Michelle. Ela é um tipo estranho de garota, não merecia Brian. Haner é totalmente carinhoso com as pessoas e... Droga, ele é capaz de fazer um coração acelerar tanto quanto um carro de fórmula um e falhar todas as batidas ao mesmo tempo, com apenas um olhar. Ele é capaz de fazer qualquer um com coração fraco sorrir bobamente com a fala mansa, quando está sonolento. E aqueles olhos... Parecem chocolate. Aqueles olhos tão cheios de brilho, tão intensos, tão...

\- Punheteiro, Maria mandou avisar que o almoço está pronto. – abri meus olhos e me sentei abruptadamente, encontrando Charlotte sentada na outra cama, me olhando sem expressão alguma no rosto. Girei os olhos e levantei da cama, na intenção de sair do quarto. Mas a ouvi suspirar baixinho, quase que tristemente. Então voltei meu olhar para ela, que se deitou e ficou virada para a parede, encolhida na cama. Dei de ombros e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

\- Zachary, almoce rápido. Preciso ir ao supermercado e você vai comigo para que John arrume as coisas dele em meu quarto, tudo bem? – assenti indo comer qualquer coisa que não fosse a comida de minha mãe. Encontrei um lanche sobre um prato, já pronto. Olhei para minha mãe que me sorriu maneando a cabeça positivamente.

* * *

 

Meus estavam braços apoiados no carrinho, enquanto minha mãe tagarelava com uma vendedora qualquer de dentro do supermercado. Minha cabeça parecia explodir tamanha a dor que sentia. Já estava há duas horas esperando minha mãe resolver parar de falar para que voltássemos logo para casa. Suspirei baixinho ao ver minha mãe voltando em direção ao nosso carro e entrar se sentando no banco do motorista. Agradeci mentalmente e me sentei no banco do passageiro depois de entrar no carro sem me esquecer de deixar o carrinho de compra, já vazio, num canto vazio do estacionamento. Os vinte minutos que demoramos a voltar para casa fora repleto de silêncio.

\- Pode ir para seu quarto, eu levo as coisas para dentro. – sorri para minha mãe, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. Entrei em casa e, sem nem ao menos pensar, fui direto para meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim devagar ao enxergar Charlotte encolhida no que com certeza agora seria sua cama. Mas Charlotte estava tremendo, e eu podia ouvi-la soluçando por tanto chorar. Andei lentamente até sua cama, me sentando na beirada da mesma. A garota se encolheu ainda mais, se é que isso é possível, e soltou um gemido baixo de dor. Deslizei meu olhar por sua cama, encontrando manchas de sangue pelo lençol branco. Toquei levemente o braço da garota.

\- Charlotte... – a chamei baixo, vendo a mesma virar minimamente o rosto em minha direção, tentando parar o choro de uma vez, o que não deu certo. Franzi o cenho sem entender, mas mesmo assim a puxei lentamente para meus braços, num abraço acolhedor enquanto a mesma deitava a cabeça em meu peitoral e tentava cessar as lágrimas. Longos minutos se passaram até que Charlotte se encolheu em meus braços e começou a deslizar a pontinha do indicador por meu peitoral, como se fizesse desenhos imaginários.

\- O que houve? – perguntei baixo, tentando algum contato visual. Seus olhos se demoraram, mas se conectaram aos meus. O silêncio permaneceu por mais alguns minutos, até que ela suspirou baixinho.

\- Ele me estuprou. – confessou tão baixo que mal pude escutar, com os olhos já desviados dos meus e as bochechas coradas violentamente. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

-Ele quem?! – perguntei desesperado, creio que até mais alto do que deveria.

\- John. – abri a boca, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som. O silêncio se instalou ali novamente, porém este fora muito maior e constrangedor. - Não foi a primeira vez. Na verdade ele vem fazendo isso há... Dois anos. – suspirou baixinho, enroscando os dedos em minha camisa. – Por isso inventei a história dos espíritos para sua mãe. Se eu estiver dormindo no mesmo quarto que você, vai ser mais difícil de ele fazer de novo e...  - ela falava desesperada, em tom baixo, como se procurasse que eu a entendesse. Tratei então de levar meu indicador até seus lábios para que ela parasse de falar, pronunciando um “shh” bem baixinho. Ela crispou os lábios, sem entender. A tomei em meus braços, como se estivesse segurando uma noiva e a deitei em minha cama.

\- Vai para a escola amanhã?  - fui até o guarda-roupa, que agora tinha as roupas da garota misturadas as minhas.

\- Vou... Por quê? – tirei minha camisa xadrez e minha calça, vestindo um moletom cinza e uma camiseta larga. Apaguei a luz do quarto e fui para minha cama, me deitando ao lado de Charlotte.

\- Vamos juntos, então. Agora durma, não vou te deixar sozinha. – falei baixo, sorrindo minimamente como que para tentar mostrar a verdade em minhas palavras. Seus lábios dançaram vagarosamente num sorriso pequeno e seus braços me envolveram num abraço apertado numa espécie de agradecimento mudo. A abracei do mesmo modo, fazendo-a se ajeitar em meus braços. Seu rosto afundou levemente em meu peitoral e cobri nossos corpos com um lençol. Sentia-a respirar fundo contra meu corpo e passados longos minutos sua respiração estava calma. A luz azul que saia do mouse era a única iluminação ali no quarto, o que me permitia vê-la mesmo que precariamente. Suspirei baixinho, afagando lentamente seus fios negros que contrastavam com sua pele alva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – POV Charlotte:**

Abri os olhos lentamente, sentindo dois braços envolvidos em minha cintura e uma respiração misturando com a minha. Suspirei baixinho vendo Zachary com o rosto tão perto do meu. Desviei meu olhar para o relógio, percebendo que ainda faltava meia hora para o mesmo despertar e indicar o horário que deveríamos começar a nos arrumar para ir à escola. Tentei afastar o garoto de mim com a intenção de levantar da cama. O que não deu muito certo, pois o garoto abriu os olhos tão lento quanto uma tartaruga e me apertou em seus braços, fazendo assim nossos corpos colarem e nossos rostos não se tocarem por questão de milímetros. Suspirei pesadamente e ele apenas sorriu de canto, depositando um beijo na pontinha de meu nariz depois de ter dado uma olhadinha para o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

\- Ainda falta meia hora, dá para você descansar mais um pouquinho. – falou baixo, livrando-me do abraço para acariciar meus fios. Suspirei baixinho e me sentei na cama numa tentativa frustrada de ajeitar meus fios que, por algum milagre, não estavam muito bagunçados. Zachary  sentou rapidamente ao meu lado e passou a fitar meu rosto. – O que foi? – virei meu rosto para o seu, fitando seus olhos verdes que eu jurava conhecer a anos, e não somente por um dia.

 - Você é tão gordo que eu suei de noite. – falei séria, mas mesmo assim Zachary riu. Levantei-me da cama e fui diretamente para o banheiro, encostando a porta atrás de mim. Fiz minha higiene matinal e voltei para o quarto abrindo a porta lentamente e levei um pequeno susto ao encarar um Zachary parado diante da mesma, com apenas uma toalha em mãos. Seu olhar procurou o meu e então ficamos nos olhando por um pequeno momento, o qual fora suficiente para que apenas eu saísse dali, indo para o guarda-roupa e Zachary entrasse no banheiro, apenas encostando a porta atrás de si, mas com o descuido de deixar uma pequena fresta. Fui tentada a dar uma olhadinha quando ouvi o chuveiro ligar, mas me contive em abrir o guarda-roupa e procurar as roupas que usaria hoje.

 Vesti uma camiseta branca do Sex Pistols e uma skinny preta. Sem me importar em fechar as portas do guarda-roupa, me sentei na cama para calçar meu All Star vermelho. Só então reparei que o lençol de minha cama havia sido trocado e, sem sombra de dúvidas, havia sido Zachary. Peguei minha mochila que estava em cima do travesseiro e tirei um pequeno espelho acompanhado de uma pequena paleta de sombras coloridas e um pincel. Fiz uma maquiagem vermelha nos olhos, sem me esquecer de delineá-los em preto. Guardei o pincel dentro da paleta de sombras e em seguida guardei a mesma na mochila, junto do pequeno espelho. Troquei alguns materiais e, quando ia conferir, ouvi um barulho de vidro quebrando. Virei meu rosto rapidamente para o local de onde vinha o barulho e foi instantâneo.

 Tive ímpetos de virar o rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo eu nem ao menos conseguia piscar. Minhas bochechas queimavam de um modo como nunca antes haviam queimado. Zachary estava ali. Totalmente nu. Olhando-me... E suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas apenas um pouco. Abri a boca na intenção de falar algo, porém nenhum som foi emitido. Zachary virou seu rosto e vestiu uma boxer vermelha, e só então consegui fazer algo. Coloquei a mochila sobre meu ombro depois de fechá-la rapidamente, saindo do quarto em seguida e descendo as escadas para a sala, com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, me socando mentalmente pelos pensamentos libidinosos que estavam me assolando. Ao fim da escada, encontrei Maria sentada no sofá, me sorrindo de forma bonita. Lembrei-me de minha mãe, que não era tão singela quanto Maria, em nenhum aspecto, mas sorri de volta. Fui até ela e beijei a bochecha da mulher que acariciou meus cabelos em seguida.

 - Maria, você não tem medo de eu ficar prenha estando no mesmo quarto que seu filho? – sorri de forma travessa, o que fez a mulher rir de forma realmente divertida.

 - Seu pai já me disse que você é lésbica, Charlotte. – acariciou meu rosto e se levantou do sofá indo em direção a escada, pois passos foram escutados. O que me deu a entender que era Zachary quando ela começou a falar qualquer coisa que não consegui entender e subiu as escadas. Fui para a cozinha futricar os armários na intenção de encontrar algo para comer. Zachary me acompanhou e foi diretamente para a geladeira, abrindo o congelador e retirando dali dois lanches congelados.

 - É grande. – comentei, vendo Zachary colocar ambos os lanches em um prato e no microondas depois de retirá-los das embalagens, ligando o aparelho em seguida.Olhou-me arqueando uma sobrancelha, o que me fez inconscientemente deslizar meu olhar por seu corpo e fixá-lo por alguns instantes em direção a sua virilha. Voltei a olhá-lo com um sorriso travesso. E creio que até malicioso, pois o garoto corou violentamente, abrindo o microondas e me entregando o prato com um lanche depois de ter tirado um para si. Apenas me dignei a rir realmente baixo enquanto o rapaz ia comer na sala.

 

* * *

 

POV Zacky

 Os três primeiros tempos foram tediosos, mas Matt e Jimmy estavam na mesma turma que eu. Então tratei de contar tudo o que havia acontecido ontem depois de os dois terem ido embora. Matt perguntou insistentemente se havia acontecido algo há mais, com um de seus sorrisos mais maliciosos. Apenas neguei, permitindo-me esconder as coisas que aconteceram antes de vir para a escola. De certo que não era nada demais, já que não houve intenção alguma de que Charlotte me visse daquele jeito, mas, conhecendo Matt como conheço o melhor era simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu.

 O sinal tocou indicando o intervalo e então todos saíram apressados da sala, deixando os dois garotos e eu por último, sem pressa alguma. Andamos pelos corredores em direção ao pátio maior, onde ao longe avistamos Charlotte num canto realmente distante e totalmente isolado, fumando e com cara de poucos amigos, o que não era novidade alguma já que desde ontem era apenas essa cara de poucos amigos que ela deixava-se mostrar. Fomos em direção a ela, mas paramos ao ver Brian se aproximar da mesma, fazendo-a parecer irritada. Passado menos de um minuto, os dois discutiam algo que parecia incomodar profundamente os dois – mais ela do que ele. Jimmy semicerrou os olhos e riu baixinho do praguejo de Matt, que parecia invocado com Brian tão próximo de Charlotte, a ponto de o garoto estar segurando as laterais do rosto dela enquanto a mesma tentava empurrá-lo delicadamente apenas para afastar seus corpos. Senti um aperto no peito quando os lábios quase se colaram, e pude respirar aliviado quando Charlotte conseguiu empurrar Brian e tocou o resto de seu cigarro sobre o corpo do garoto. Saiu dali apressada e, quando nos avistou, veio correndo em nossa direção.

 - O que você e o Brian estavam discutindo, uh? – Matt perguntou enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

 - Zachary, depois da escola preciso resolver algumas coisas e então vou demorar a voltar para casa. Pode avisar sua mãe para mim, por favor? – ignorou totalmente o outro garoto e apenas permitiu-se olhar para mim. Assenti e então vi que Matt tentou abraçá-la, levando-os numa discussão boba por ela não deixar. Jimmy e eu rimos, compartilhando da cena um tanto infantil. Quando ela ergueu os braços, enquanto aumentava o tom de voz com Matt, vi os cortes mencionados por Jimmy. Eram grandes e profundos, muito embora já estivessem virando apenas cicatrizes. A garota vacilou ao olhar para mim e fitar meus olhos. Seus braços foram abaixados, creio que tentando esconder as partes cortadas e então Matt finalmente conseguiu abraçá-la.

 - Zacky nos contou o que houve ontem. Não vamos deixar você sozinha, nem na escola, nem em qualquer outro lugar. Só se for realmente seguro, mas de resto, vai ficar junto da gente, certo? – Matt disse, pela primeira vez sem tom ou sorriso malicioso, demonstrando até muita preocupação. Charlotte sorriu, sem graça, apenas assentindo e, finalmente, retribuindo o abraço de Matt. Quando Jimmy olhou para a garota na intenção de dizer algo, fora cortado.

 - Hey, garota! – um garoto a chamou em tom alto, enquanto corria em nossa direção. Tanto os garotos, quanto Charlotte e eu direcionamos nossos olhares para o dono da voz, o que fez Jimmy e eu nos entreolharmos por um pequeno instante e Matt semicerrar os olhos já o encarando com a cara fechada. – Eu nunca te vi por aqui. – começou num tom amistoso, que fez minha respiração pesar. Matt Tuck. Ele é a dois anos consecutivos o líder do time de futebol. Mesmo a conversa começando assim, Jimmy e eu já sabíamos onde a conversa iria parar e parecia que Matt também, já que seus punhos estavam cerrados. Charlotte soltou Sanders e se virou para o garoto que a secava descaradamente. Já havia algumas garotas formando uns amontoados um pouco distante de nós, sem esforço algum para disfarçar que comentavam sobre o que estava acontecendo. – Quer tomar algo depois da escola? – Charlotte sorriu, vendo as garotas cochichando.

 - Tipo, um banho? – disse num sorriso travesso, o que fez o garoto se aproximar perigosamente dela, quase chocando os corpos. Maneou a cabeça positivamente e deu um sorriso bem mais que sugestivo. – Sabe... – apoiou as mãos no peitoral do garoto ficando na ponta dos pés, fazendo assim com que seu rosto quase se juntasse ao dele. – É melhor você ir bater punheta. – sorriu irônica e o empurrou, fazendo as garotas que antes cochichavam agora ficarem pasmas e o garoto ficar olhando sem graça. Com certeza era o primeiro fora que levava. Mas Charlotte fez mais e meu coração parou de bater.

 Deu alguns passos, colando nossos corpos. Seus lábios se juntaram aos meus e os dedos de uma de suas mãos se enroscaram nos fios em minha nuca, os puxando levemente. Eu que estava com os olhos arregalados, fechei-os e permite-me retribuir o beijo. Sua língua tocou timidamente a minha quando minhas mãos seguraram sua cintura. Ouvi passos apressados levando alguém para longe e, no mesmo instante, Charlotte pressionou os dedos em minha nuca, fazendo-me colar nossos corpos de forma inconsciente.

 - Nossa... – ouvi Matt murmurar baixo quando Charlotte selou nossos lábios suave e demoradamente, o que me fez suspirar baixinho quando abri meus olhos e consegui encarar os seus por uma fração de segundos. Virou de costas e partiu para o local onde antes fumava, me deixando sem reação alguma. E só então percebi que, assim como eu, os dois garotos ali não faziam idéia de o que deveriam fazer, e nem ao menos o que pensar.

 

* * *

 

 Não tivemos os três últimos tempos, então Matt, Jimmy, Brian e eu fomos para minha casa, iríamos fazer qualquer coisa para matar o resto dessa sexta. Logo que chegamos em casa os garotos subiram para meu quarto, sem que Matt se esquecesse de quase sufocar minha mãe com um de seus abraços apertados, que sempre vinha acompanhado de um “mamãe” da parte dele. Expliquei para ela o que Charlotte havia dito e fui para meu quarto, e assim que abri a porta dei de cara com um Matt futricando o guarda-roupa, especificamente nas roupas de Charlotte. Jimmy estava no computador escutando música, enquanto Brian estava sentado em minha cama com o olhar vago.

 - Coloca algum aí, grandão. – falei depois de entregar várias mídias de filmes para Jimmy. Sentei-me ao lado de Brian assim que Jimmy colocou o filme, retirando meu par de All Star e os tocando para um canto do quarto, onde encontrei os pares de tênis dos outros garotos. A luz fora apagada e o maior de todos se sentou ao meu lado, bagunçando meus fios em seguida, como sempre fazia antes de assistirmos algum filme. Matt fechou o guarda-roupa, tirou a camisa e se deitou na cama de Charlotte.

 E então foram apenas filmes que ocuparam nosso tempo. A fome simplesmente não apareceu, mas mesmo assim eu estava com um pacote de salgadinhos sobre minhas coxas, comendo como se não houvesse amanhã. Afinal, quem é que consegue perceber que o salgadinho está acabando enquanto o olhar está preso numa tela de computador, uh? Jimmy, Brian e eu dividíamos uma garrafa enorme de Coca enquanto Matt tornava Jack Daniels, mas por apenas alguns minutos, depois ele mesmo fora buscar alguma garrafa de Coca para si. Depois de um total de 6 filmes e meio - sim, meio filme porque desistimos de continuar assistindo-o - era simplesmente a coisa mais chata desse mundo. Era praticamente como assistir Premonição, depois de 675 continuações. A garota iria dizer [i]“Eu tive uma premonição, pessoas vão morrer”[/i]. E, nossa, que legal, será que ela já assistiu aos outros filmes? Coisas previsíveis não são para mim, muito menos quando tem um Matthew cheirando uma camiseta feminina do outro lado do quarto. Tenho até medo que ele comece a se masturbar de tanto que cheira a camiseta.

 - É melhor irmos embora, já são 23 horas. – Brian disse se levantando da cama incrivelmente rápido, fazendo até com que meu corpo tombasse para cima de Jimmy, que murmurou algo sobre morrer amassado. E foi como se minha mãe tivesse uma bola de cristal, porque ela entrou no quarto poucos segundos depois.

 - Oh, vocês todos irão dormir aqui. Já liguei para as mamães e está resolvido, é muito perigoso garotos como vocês ficarem feito andarilhos por aí. – disse num tom firme, porém demonstrando preocupação. Antes que pudéssemos rebater, mamãe se virou e foi saindo do quarto, mas Matt se sentou rapidamente na cama e chamou por ela num tom baixo. Ela se virou, passando a olhar para ele que parecia sem graça.

 - Sra. Maria, a Charlotte ainda não chegou? – Brian encarou Matt por alguns segundos no mesmo momento em que minha mãe balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do quarto depois de dizer que não deveríamos nos preocupar.

 - Gostou dela, Sanders? – Brian perguntou num tom irônico, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

 Jimmy se levantou rapidamente da cama indo até Brian, dando-lhe uma tapa na nuca e mandando-o ficar na dele. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, e em seguida Brian se sentou na cadeira giratória como demonstração de desistência. Jimmy sentou-se ao lado de Matt, que ainda segurava a camiseta feminina nas mãos, mantendo-a perto do rosto. O tempo passou, passou lentamente e mesmo assim não percebemos. Demorou um pouco, mas o tempo fora gasto com conversas totalmente inúteis e aleatórias. E realmente só nos demos conta que já havia passado das três da manhã quando o celular de Brian tocou.

 - Alô. – a voz de Brian saiu totalmente sonolenta e um pouco falha. E eu devo mencionar que isso o fez ficar mais fofo que o normal. – Mas... Hm. Okay. – desligou o aparelho e se levantou, indo para fora do quarto depois de pedir que descêssemos com ele. Ao chegarmos à sala e abrirmos a porta encontramos um homem de cabelos negros e olhos meio esverdeados segurando Charlotte pela cintura, mantendo-a realmente perto de si. A mesma estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro do homem que a segurava, com um bico nos lábios.

 Os olhos da garota se demoraram no céu, mas olhou rapidamente para a porta quando Brian pediu para o homem solta-la. Só então percebi a maquiagem vermelha totalmente borrada, e os lábios inchados da garota. Ela parecia meio atônita por ver Brian. Seu olhar demorou-se no garoto, mas logo observara que havia mais pessoas ali. E então se soltou do homem que a segurava, vindo até mim e me abraçando a cintura. Automaticamente a prendi em meus braços, sentindo um forte cheiro de álcool e tabaco.

 - Como sabia que eu estava aqui, Billie? – Brian perguntou, parecendo sem reação.

 - Quando a encontrei sozinha no bar liguei para sua casa, mas sua mãe me passou o endereço daqui me dizendo que passaria a noite. Então, olha só, Haner Jr., é melhor você cuidar bem dela e não vacilar como da última vez. Acho que se lembra do que houve da última vez, não? – sorriu irônico, fazendo Brian se encolher. Saiu dali, indo para um caminho qualquer e logo sumindo na escuridão.

 Subimos novamente para o quarto, dessa vez com Charlotte e eu a ajudando a subir os degraus, com uma calma que nem eu sabia que tinha. Absurdamente bêbada era apenas apelido para o que ela realmente estava. Mas mesmo assim seu corpo estava firme, ela apenas não conseguia dizer muita coisa ou dar uns cinco passos totalmente firmes sem estar escorando em alguém. Quando finalmente entramos no quarto, a deixei sentada na própria cama. Matt já estava ali, então tratou de passar a mão pelos fios da garota – que fitava Brian, parecendo brava e ao mesmo tempo triste. Jimmy saiu do banheiro com um balde na mão, o deixando no chão próximo de Charlotte. E só então percebi que em sua outra mão havia um pano e uma pequena garrafa de álcool gel.

 - Vai ter de vomitar, Charlotte. – Jimmy disse, tratando de afastar as mãos de Matt da garota, e a deixando na beirada da cama, de frente para o balde. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, fitando os olhos de Jimmy, e maneou a cabeça negativamente.

 - Façam... Silêncio. – disse com a voz arrastada e com total dificuldade, se colocando de pé e indicando minha cama para que todos se sentassem. Todos nos sentamos ali depois de um tempo em relutância, tentando entender quando ela abriu a porta do quarto, saindo dali e indo na direção do quarto de minha mãe. Não demorou muito e logo ela estava com John ali, que ela mesma o direcionava para a cama.

 - Finalmente decidiu ceder facilmente, não é? – o homem soou maldoso e malicioso, se sentando na cama ao mesmo tempo em que juntara seus lábios aos da garota, e a fez se sentar em suas coxas, colando os quadris. Uma das mãos de Charlotte apertou o ombro de John enquanto a outra mão fora para o bolso traseiro da própria calça, arrancando dali um estilete que logo tratou de aproximar lentamente do homem que a beijava enlouquecidamente.

 - Hoje eu vou cortar o mal pela raiz, John. – Charlotte soou fria, mesmo com a voz grogue. Então John afastou seu rosto do dela, vendo a garota aproximar o estilete rapidamente de sua garganta. E quando dei por mim, eu já estava lá, puxando-a para mim quando ele tentou jogá-la no chão. Jimmy tirou o estilete dela e só então percebi Brian e Matt segurando John com tanta força que o fazia gemer baixo de dor.

 Minutos depois John já estava no próprio quarto, enquanto Jimmy estava no banheiro com Charlotte, tentando fazê-la vomitar e dar um banho gelado na garota. Brian e Matt pareciam estar numa discussão sobre o que acabara de acontecer, enquanto eu estava escorado no batente da porta, esperando para ver se James precisaria de minha ajuda em algo. Não demorou muito para que a garota finalmente vomitasse depois de tentar inúmeras vezes colocar o dedo na goela. Jimmy a ajudou num banho rápido, com água gelada, onde a mesma se permitiu resmungar algumas vezes em desaprovação pela água gelada, e por Jimmy e eu estarmos ali com ela. Não muito tempo depois eu já havia ajudado-a a se secar e vestir uma de minhas camisetas mais largas e cumpridas, pegando-a no colo para levá-la para minha cama.

 Deixei-a deitada ali, abraçada com meu travesseiro. Nesse tempo todo já havia se passado uma hora e meia, tempo que fora suficiente para que boa parte da embriaguez da garota passasse, uma vez que Jimmy forçou-a a tomar vários copos de café e alguns comprimidos de aspirina. Colocamos um colchão de casal ali no chão, entre as duas camas. Entramos numa pequena discussão para saber quem dormiria com quem. Ninguém queria que Charlotte dividisse a cama com mais alguém. Mas a mesma se manifestou, fazendo-nos perceber que ela não estava dormindo muito embora parecesse, dizendo que queria dormir junto de mim. E sem mais nada há dizer, da parte de ninguém, Brian e Jimmy deitaram-se no colchão de casal, Matt deitou-se na cama de Charlotte e eu apaguei a luz indo me deitar com Charlotte em minha cama em seguida. Estava calor e não era necessário nenhum pano para nos cobrir. A garota se encolheu ali e de alguma forma nossos corpos estavam praticamente colados mesmo tendo algum espaço sobrando.

 Deslizei meus dedos por entre seus fios, sentindo a pele levemente morna da garota, o que a fez relaxar na cama e abraçar meu corpo em seguida. Fechei meus olhos e em seguida senti a respiração dela se misturar a minha, fazendo-me arrepiar até os fios da nuca, pois no mesmo momento as mãos dela invadiram o tecido de minha camisa, firmando-se em minhas costas e puxando-me ainda mais para si. Senti meu coração parar. Seus lábios selaram os meus de forma demorada e suave. Antes de desgrudar totalmente nossos lábios, sua língua deslizou por entre seus lábios e pelos meus. Escondeu seu rosto em meu peitoral, dormindo praticamente em seguida.


End file.
